Beacon
by happywritingx
Summary: Holly's life isn't the best. But it takes a really sharp turn on a trip to Fowl Manor when she's invited to Time's Square for New Year's. Just a fun little story, a late New Year's present. AxH.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, it has been a _while_. And by while, I mean a year and half. But, I sincerely hope you like this. If you don't, frankly, I don't care :) In later chapters it'll be fluff to the max. Get used to it.**

**It's short, I know, but other chapters will be longer. There might be 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**Very happy to see you all again :D**

**"I make movies for myself. I'm not somebody that has a great deal of interest in what the world wants to see." -Peter Jackson**

Maybe if her life had been a story, things would have been at least slightly _normal_.

_Life and whoever controls it is a sick freak_, Holly thought.

Even in her earlier life it was like a roller coaster. Her mother and father had died close together, and after that she shielded herself from emotional contact. She made friends simply to not go insane. Most of her educational life she declined invitations to parties and dates, movies and girl nights. She had had no passion for them; they seemed utterly useless, in the big scheme of things.

Holly was always looking at the big scheme of things, which caused her coworkers to think her dull, which in turn cut her off from even more fairy-association. Though it was her downfall, because she didn't see why everyone was against her. She understood her sadness but does that mean everyone has to leave? _Everyone always left._

She had taken to the police force. If she could not please herself, then the least she could do was serve others. She was still an elf, still had a heart. She took all the gossip, innuendos, catcalls, and over all sexism. So she threw herself into her work, stepping around any ideas of caring about much else.

Then she got d'arvitting kidnapped.

Needless to say, a lot changed after that. At first, it was resentment. That… that _stupid_, and mind then pun, _foul _little boy had outwitted one of the oldest, most technologically advanced and wise species on Earth. And for _gold_.

As she came to realize later on, Artemis Fowl II wasn't that terrible of a person. Sure, it seemed like he was, but he just _wasn't_. He had stolen the gold, but it was only to fund the find for his father. _If I had the knowledge and resources that Mud Boy had, would I have done what he had, if it meant getting my father back?_

Immediately, and in sync, her heart and brain said _yes_. In that moment Holly had softened. Not everyone was against her and her happiness. Of course it wasn't her fault she was kidnapped.

The summer following, Holly spent more time in the Ops Booth, chatting with Foaly. Foaly had been there since she started working there, and their common hatred for stupid people brought them closer. Holly knew centaurs don't usually make friends; her being a friend with one made her feel unique.

The Mud Boy, who she was now familiar to seeing on a yearly basis (_Seeing a Mud Boy regularly, even if it's a year or so in between each? If somebody would've told me that a decade ago I would've unleashed a stun or two)_ was growing on her. His quick and dry humor surfaced while they went on their "adventures", even if it was as slow as a snail. Though, there wasn't much down time in the middle of usually rescuing someone or something. There were just small moments. Small moments that contained "witty" comebacks, of course preceded by sly remarks. And in those moments, spent with either Artemis or another involved in their adventures, her emotional wall was crumbling. Her heart was welcoming in people, and she couldn't have felt better.

She had kissed him. Out of the most purest of joys that he was alive. She lost her self control.

She learned that sometimes, it was okay to lose your self control.

Somewhere along the way, Holly Short had gone through one of the most terrible things any being can go through. She had realized she had feelings for someone. It was infinitely worse by the fact she was an _elf_ and he was a _human_. It had been done before, even if it did not end well. Holly also hated the very fact she had realized it. _Why him? Why not Trouble? Or a cave troll? I don't even know if he reciprocates the feelings! _

Holly had no timestream to blame it on now. She, esteemed Captain (soon Major), was _totes into a dude._

Being into a dude wasn't enough to solve that crisis. So Holly let it be. She wasn't about to tell Foaly. Although she really should have, him being the one to actually solve the case of Holly Short and Her Recent Mannerisms That Coincide to the Meeting of Artemis Fowl II.

Her life took a _really _sharp turn during one trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**As of right now, my kitten is watching my mouse edit out all the mistakes on this chapter. So if there is any, tell me so I can edit those out too!**

**And to 96 of you: WHAT THE HECK? What'd I do, insult your pride?! 2 reviews and 98 views? I CAN SEE YOU**

**Also: I forgot this last chapter. Disclaimer: I am obviously Eoin Colfer. But if I was, I wouldn't have to use this disclaimer. So why am I using this disclaimer? WHOoOoaAaaAAa**

**This chapter ends weird, but I wanted to cut it off because there wasn't really a point after it that would be reasonable to cut off.**

**"Love makes everything else seem inconsequential." -Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian**

Eventually, things in the fairy world had calmed down. Opal Koboi and associates were taken care of. Holly took to using the full moon as her advantage, to go see Artemis. Then, her excuses started coming more. _I'm used to being on the surface after all of this, I just need a vacation._ _A few days would be nice. _Even while these were poor, they were granted. Trouble was still wary. Holly didn't usually go up even every month; she didn't need magic that often. However her statement was true this time. It had been a while since Opal Koboi was imprisoned and now that things had calmed down she didn't usually get to go to the surface.

After the pesky gnome on surveillance to chute E1 was satisfied, because Holly flashed her ID and she was in her suit, she took the civilian way up. She wasn't about to take a tiny pod. Foaly had supplied a pair of wings to fly over to the manor she had once been captive in. Even before the manor was in plain sight, she set her course for his window.

"Holly," Artemis smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

Artemis did this before Holly was even in the window. The genius was leaning out the window onto the balcony surrounding that side of his room. He had been expecting her.

"Hey Mud Boy," Holly said, turning off the set of wings and putting them down. She wrapped her arms around her favorite Mud Man and sighed. In the 2 seconds she had his arms wrapped around her, she was hypersensitive to his features. His hair tickling the side of her face, his skin against her cheek and the smell that came with it. It smelled like every favorite outdoorsy scent she's ever sniffed. And his hands, which even for a human were large, on her waist, making her warm. The Irish air was not kind. Most of all his heartbeat, them being chest to chest… she could stayed like that for at least a couple hundred years. Unfortunately, Artemis let go. Holly almost whimpered. _Get a hold on yourself Holly!_ She mentally slapped herself.

Artemis stood back to let her in the room. You'd expect Artemis Fowl's room to be dark with a few whizzing computers in the corner, but actually there was a light on and many more computers in the corner.

Holly sighed. His room smelled like him. _I bet his clothes do too. Don't Mud Girls take their boyfriend's sweaters a lot? I should take his. He wouldn't notice a missing jacket, plus he's not suffering in the money department, he can buy a new one. _Wait. _Boyfriend? Do I really want that?_ Holly guessed if her brain was already subconsciously saying it, then the rest of her brain would. Even so, she stamped out the idea. How could it ever…

"How long do you have?"

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "U-uh, 'bout 3 days."

Artemis didn't let too much excitement show in his face. She'd be spending New Year's with him. "That's wonderful. Won't the LEP need you around the holiday?"

"Eh, not really. Only a few of us celebrate New Year's. So it's not a big fuss." Holly shuffled around his room, tracing her finger along the four-poster bed's carvings.

Artemis was seated on said bed, crossed legged, leaning on his elbows behind him. "Well, most humans make a huge deal. Especially in Time's Square."

Holly knew all about it. Thousands gathered in the middle of the huge city to celebrate the new year, while thousands of others tuned in to watch. Lots of drunken Mud Men screaming and kissing. She smiled. Time's Square was so colorful, full of life and full of sound. Full of happy people, happy people in the moment.

Artemis saw her smile, and any fool would guess she was thinking about Time's Square. _No, she's thinking about pony princesses._ Then,_ I have to tell Beckett to stop buying My Little Pony merchandise._ An idea popped into his head. It was foolish, so why not? She'd take it as a joke; they'd laugh, and then move on to another subject.

"Would you want to go to New York with me for New Year's?"

BET YOU WERE EXPECTING PONIES!

Holly's eyes snapped up to meet his. Artemis's eyes were joking but she thought she'd play the game.

"I'd love to."

Usually, Artemis was quick to dealing with surprises. Being a criminal does that to you. But then again, he shouldn't have underestimated Holly Short. He sat up onto his wrists and quirked an eyebrow. "Really? There are cameras everywhere."

"I'll wear a hat." Genuinely, Holly was enthralled with the idea of going to New York. She knew he didn't mean it but she actually wanted to go. _Why not?_ "Who wouldn't want to be a part of that? The happiness and excitement itself is its own kind of magic."

Holly was glowing like a small child. Secretly, the action made Artemis's heart stop temporarily but didn't let it show. He never let anything show. Holly wanted him to stop, but he was raised without love and couldn't properly show it. Holly was determined to break that shell.

Feelings for the elf swept through his body, giving him goosebumps on his limbs. She was so happy with the idea, and if they actually went through with the idea, imagine how euphoric she'd be. Now it was his turn to surprise her. "You'll need a change of clothes then; you can't be wearing your uniform on the streets of New York."

Holly's eyes widened. She had expected him to decline and prefer to stay in the manor. "Um, where am I going to get clothes? I kinda just wanted to wear my uniform but…" she trailed.

Artemis smirked. "I don't think it'd be too big of a dent in the family fortune if we bought you an outfit or two."

The elf smiled. _Artemis had offered to pay for clothes. Mistake numero uno. Never offer to buy a woman clothes._

~later~

Artemis knocked on his parent's door. "Mum? Dad?"

Angeline rolled her eyes. When her eldest son used "Mum" he wanted something. "Yes, darling son of mine who wants something?"

Artemis Senior smirked at his wife's bluntness and glanced up from his book to his son.

Artemis looked down. It was too obvious he wanted something. Oh well. "Is it alright if I spend New Year's in New York? I won't be alone." He added. Oops.

His parents caught the last sentence and knew they should be suspicious. But it wasn't like Martin from school was going with. They were 763% sure it was a girl.

Angeline and Artemis Senior didn't seem to mind him going, he always going places randomly, to recover a painting or money. But to ask to go to, frankly, a huge party, was only slightly different. "I'm okay with it. Just no bringing home a girl who got kicked out by her parents because she got knocked up on New Year's." Angeline let out a laugh as her son's cheeks turned rosy.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was written before I read The Last Guardian. Now that I've read it… well, if you've read it, you'll know. But I decided to keep it because I'm the author.**

**Arty'sAwesomeLoafers, ILoveFowl, Raskov, MonsterJunkie, Tawny and Equalsnothing: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH YAY THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING PUPPIES FOR ALL OF YOU**

**For Holly to buy clothes, I realize she'd need to shop in like children's section or something, but just pretend they're in petites or whatever. Pretend whatever your heart desires, even if it's a random elf-sized clothing area, because Wal-Mart's got that shit.**

**Disclaimer: I am ****_utterly_**** and ****_completely_**** meaning to copyright, because that's just how I roll. Not for realzies. I don't not not own Artemis Fowl.**

**"Jealousy is all the fun you think they had." -Erica Jong  
**

One faked passport and swift note to Butler later (they knew he would follow them if they told him in advance) Artemis held the door open for Holly and they made their way to the shiny car and off to the airport.

Holly had on a hat which had a fuzzy ball on the top and flaps on the sides and the braided strings on the end. Artemis had sent a Butler to buy Holly an outfit to go to airport in. More shopping would ensue, because the shirt Juliet had gotten (the eldest Butler wasn't about to guess what Holly's "style" was) wasn't a size off but the top had been more revealing than it had seemed on the hanger, or, as Juliet put it, "I had no idea!"

The Mud Man technology at the airport almost seemed like a blast from the past from high school. Of course, there were those conveyor belts running along the floor, which Holly had never seen. "Artemis…" she tugged on his sleeve, becoming slightly sidetracked, looking at the black moving belt on the floor.

Putting an empty luggage case (it's not like she had much but her wings and suit, which she couldn't just put in a case. Plus she was going to bring clothes and souvenirs back) next to the beginning of the belt, she timidly put a foot on the belt and lost her balance.

Now, one would think, _Hey!_ _This is an AxH! Artemis is going to catch her! _Sadly yet humorously, Holly fell on her butt while Artemis started laughing loudly, catching a few stares from busy passersbys.

Holly's eyes narrowed while she fought the blush in her cheeks. _She had fallen on her butt in front of a bunch of Mud Men and Artemis! Well, Artemis is a Mud Man, but that's beside the point-_

_Get it together! Stop lying on your butt and show some respect to yourself instead of fuming like an adolescent!_

She crossed her arms and stood up, glaring at the world. Artemis's laughter had stopped but a small grin still resided on his face. His eyes were-

_DON'T START WITH THE EYES!_ Holly told herself. _Eyes are trouble! Dang, I am having a lot of inner turmoil today._

Artemis noticed for the umpteenth time that day Holly's eyes were glazed over. What was she thinking about? It took him 3 tries to get her notice.

"Huh." her eyes crossed and refocused.

"I said, do you want to walk, or at least attempt to walk, on the conveyor belt?"

Holly sighed. "Last time I tried, it didn't turn out well." she continued her glaring from earlier and aimed it at the godforsaken belt.

Artemis's grin widened. "I'll help."

"I _do not_ need a Mud Boy's help getting onto a conveyor b-" Holly was cut short when his hands lifted her onto the moving floor. She stumbled and look backwards to see Artemis carrying both of their luggage and stepping onto the beltofdeath with as much ease as stealing a lollipop from a child. But then again, Artemis didn't like lollipops. _Ha! I am so good at puns_.

Holly continued forward and took steps forward. She felt like she was floating and smiled.

_She's doing that glowing thing again,_ Artemis thought as Holly turned again, beaming at him. For something as mundane as a conveyor belt, it sure caused a lot of joy.

Later, after mesmerizing plane officials not to take her hat off in case of weapons, Artemis and Holly were seated on the plane.

"Artemis?" Holly wondered. "Why are we taking a plane when we could have taken a private jet?"

"Sometimes, Holly, it is better to take the normal road than taking the easy one. So to speak. I find it a lot more… enlightening to human behavior, believe it or not."

Holly expected an answer like "Butler forgot to fill the jet's gas up" or something. But no, nothing was really ever easy with the human seated next to her.

Speaking of humans seated next to her, 30 seconds later a brown haired boy with slightly tanned skin, perfect white teeth and dazzling hazel and green eyes sat next to Holly. The boy looked at Holly too many moments longer than Artemis liked. Artemis scowled at himself for thinking such a thing.

"What's wrong, vampire boy? This your girlfriend?" His accent was clearly American but had an Irish accent lingering somewhere in there. Turning to the bemused elf he said, "And can I say that such a find lady as yourself should maybe find someone a bit more… human?"

Internally Holly was in hysterics laughing. _More human_. On the outside she remained calm. "Actually, this isn't my boyfriend. And you are?"

Artemis tuned out. _I will not start a fight on a plane,_ was his mantra. _Plus, that's what he's looking for. I despise people like that. _Soon Artemis grew bored of being blinded by the passing cloud and leaned his head back to sleep. However, Holly and soon-to-be-shoved-off-a-plane boy were talking a bit too loud for his liking. Satan's spawn made a joke that made Holly laugh. If Artemis were an animal he would be growling. _Does that idiot know who, even what he's talking to? _

Just as Artemis opened his eyes, he saw devil child smile innocently and gaze into Holly's eyes and laid a hand on her shoulder closest to Artemis._ That hand probably chokes puppies._

Surprisingly, Holly didn't back off from this gesture. She seemed to be enjoying it. _Does this window open? Or can I somehow hack the plane's controls from here and specifically eject seat A7?_

Holly was having fun, mainly because she could practically feel Artemis's pouting from behind her.

_This mud boy is not funny at all, but annoying Artemis is worth it. _She felt, as she learned Ryan, reach an arm reach across her. She knew Artemis would probably want to chop off Ryan's hand for it being even close to him. She did her best giggle to irritate Artemis and gratify Ryan.

_But honest to Frond, who picks up chicks on a plane? "_So it's pretty obvious you're off to New York… 'cause… ya know." _This kid is as dumb as a rock._

Holly smiled sweetly. "Yep! Me and my friend are gonna be in-"

"No need to tell him where we'll be, Holly, not like you'll know him after this," Artemis interrupted.

Ryan was trying to be offended. "Hey, hey, Mr. Sulky-pants, no need for that! I figured me and Holly," _Holly and I, _Artemis thought, "could probably get to know each other a little better when we're in New York." Ryan smirked suggestively at Holly and Holly had to gather all her self control not to burst out laughing because of this entire situation.

Artemis's eye almost twitched. His reply was cut off.

"_RYAN!"_ A girl that looked like Ryan but with longer and curlier hair stood above him. "Mom says we're almost in New York so maybe you should actually get to the seat _she paid for!_"

Ryan withdrew his arm from Holly, his face showing exasperation. "Aight, Anna banana, calm down. Geesh." He turned to Holly. "Sorry we couldn't get to know each other better." With a wink he stood up and left, Anna's eye twitching the whole way. "_And don't call me Anna banana!"_

By the time Holly had recovered from her hysterical laughter, she glanced at her Mud Boy. Said Mud Boy was _enthralled_ with a magazine he had picked up. He held his chin high and his chest slightly puffed out and his eyes weren't actually scanning the page. Signs of hurt and recovered dignity.

Holly's laughter almost started again. "Whatcha readin', Arty? Surely a magazine couldn't have kept you entertained this whole time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Holly. This magazine is perfectly capable of holding my attention." He sighed in defeat, then smiled. "So, are you and "Ryan" going to get to know each other bett-"

"ARTemis…" she raised her voice then lowered it when she realized they were still in an airplane. "Let's not."

**Btw, almost 300 views and 10 reviews. I'm going to assume you eat baby bird eggs for breakfast and laugh at their mothers. Although to the ones who reviewed: you are jesus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooow, sorry about that. Super busy with school and a recent happening in my life. Then writer's block. I've decided to reply to people because they are amazing and I love them**

**ILoveFowl: Yes she is. Also; I have no idea. I kinda just let the plot bunnies run free. :D**

**Sarena TheStoryTeller: Dumb people. Here you go!**

**Arkie: Thank you, I try**

**Tawny: Depends on the aspect. I loved and was slightly disappointed, it kinda felt rushed. And I really wanted AxH to be resolved because for 8 books it was there and we had been teased with it. Dumb Eoin. Also for selfish reasons, I just want more books. J**

**MonsterJunkie: I know! I'm excited about my own story. I'm currently trying to think of a way to make Holly feel bad about what she did. Though I don't think I can without feeling like I stole an idea. **

**Arty'sAwesomeLoafers: girly ilysm I know first world problems. And omg aw *bows***

**Equalsnothing: I shall be honored if that would happen! My goal is to have a light hearted story that's somewhat humorous [to me]**

**WriterGuy1: your review made me laugh my ass off. Not quite literally though. Also; we share a taste in food (that is literal). Tender baby birds, yum. (I'm kidding, in case one did not know) thank you for the review, Jesus!**

**Alright, now that that's over with! Note: The character Ryan is based off my brother and obviously Anna is me. But they won't make any more appearances; I know that I myself don't like OCs. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: nope**

**"The quickest way to know a woman is to go shopping with her." -Marcelene Cox**

A cranky Artemis stepped off the plane and trudged off the plane. Holly practically bounced.

Thanking Frond, Holly didn't encounter any more conveyor belts, the only ones being on a platform for luggage. Artemis was stone faced and impassive as he helped Holly into the taxi and directed them towards the hotel.

_I cannot stay mad for long. Look at her. _Holly's eyes were traveling at 600mph as they took in the city. New York was cold and grey but the lights and atmosphere made up for it. They passed restaurants that were lit up with neon and stores, their glass walls letting them see the modern décor and items inside. She was making mental notes as to which ones to visit later. A place called Panera smelled heavenly.

Even though Artemis had been here a few times for business transactions, he never was here for a vacation and the new view had an effect. Some foreign food places seemed appetizing but they weren't in a country to try another country's food.

The taxi driver grunted… well, whatever he grunted as Artemis handed him money and they got their bags out of the trunk and he sped off.

A slight girl hurriedly greeted them shyly with a small smile. After they were checked in, she took their bags into the elevator. Holly refused to go into the enclosed space and Artemis didn't particularly want to ride in the elevator with the girl who was shaking from the way his eyes looked around the room. _Accusing, yet there's no one to accuse_, she thought. Although, that was normal.

The walk up was silent, mainly because Artemis was a flight or two behind Holly. By the time they were on the third floor, Artemis was out of breath and Holly had an 'are-you-kidding-me-that-was-child's-play' look on her face.

Artemis ignored it and swiped the card in the slot and the tiny light blinked green. To Artemis, the room seemed adequate. To Holly, it was paradise. She always scrapped by in her tiny apartment, with 3 rooms: a joined kitchen/living/dining room, bedroom and bathroom. This hotel room, however, had three times as many rooms.

There was a queen sized bed (Holly also noted _the_ fluffiest thing she's ever seen) in one room and two twin beds in another. Holly laid her suitcase next to one of the twin beds.

"Oh no," Artemis said, "You may be small but you are my guest. Take the queen bed."

Holly huffed. "I'm hardly your guest in an apartment in New York City. Besides, I'm smaller. Duh."

"Although a twin bed is smaller, it is still sufficient for me. It is human sized, after all."

Holly plopped herself down on the small bed. If it was average for humans, it was more than enough for her. "You're ridiculous. Go away, I need to unpack."

She stifled a laugh as Artemis pouted and stalked out. _Silly Mud Boy, _she thought. _I have nothing to unpack._

14 seconds later, Artemis budged back in, "Come now, your suitcase is empty. Which reminds me, we have a store to go to."

"_A_ store?"

* * *

4 blocks from the hotel, Artemis held open the door for Holly, whose ears were hidden beneath the fluffy hat again.

Once inside, Artemis searched for a mesmerized employee. There, next to a wall folding the same shirt for at least a minute was a small teen. The Irish teen, in all his glory, pursued the poor employee like a predator eyeing its prey, knowing the prey had no chance. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Sir, we're looking for the section in the back for special deliveries." An ostensibly suspicious and clichéd statement would make anyone else apprehensive, but to the mesmerized employee, he laughed. Or more honked. To any normal person it would seem like the boy was high.

Nick, as the name-tag told, fished in his pocket for keys. Somehow, only Nick had the key to a white door in the corner of the store and unlocked it for them.

Beyond them lies a completely legal (somehow) and totally fashionable fairy store. Artemis, sensing Holly's disbelief, explains. "This store is here for aboveground fairies. This fashion is more human-modernized and helps them fit in more. There are a lot more fairies in New York than one might think."

Even though _Underworld Fashion_ was the Kohl's **(or whatever you might prefer, JC Penny's, Target, etc.)** of the fairy world, they still didn't receive customers much. That being said, about four store employees rushed forward to greet them. All four also backed up when they saw the famous Artemis Fowl standing next to an aggravated Holly Short. One squeaked something and ran off. The other three backed away. Soon, a middle aged pixie with small features approached them.

"Hello, and welcome to Underworld Fashion. I'm Poppy."

_Poppy,_ Holly mused. _Interesting._

Poppy continued. "Would you like any assistance today? Anything you looking for in particular?"

Holly smiled, at least she wasn't backing away like a dog with its tail between its legs. "No thank you. If we do I'll ask for you."

The pixie smiled and walked away. Artemis sighed. "Shirts first?"

* * *

"I will _not_ let you walk in public like that!"

"This trip is only lasting a few days! After that you'll never see it again! What's your problem?!"

"…It's pink."

* * *

"Please?"

"Not even that face can get me to wear that."

"Pretty please?"

_Pretty please? Isn't he supposed to be a genius? _She sighed theatrically, then went into the dressing room.

When she came out to step onto the small stool in front of the mirror, the boy's heart nearly stopped. There she was, the mirror reflecting the abundant sparkles on the outfit. The shirt was loose and was different shades of blue and brown, and accented her eyes. The skinny jeans and black converse made her look skinnier than she was.

And to think of what something formal would look on her.

* * *

He let out a low purr almost inaudible to her blushing ears. The dress clearly had some influence over the Mud Boy. After all, it _barely_ had enough length to cover some unmentionables.

* * *

Their laughter filled the store as he put on Chanel glasses and she put on Raybands. Although he looked like a gay model, she looked stunning.

_She can pull anything off_.

* * *

"This isn't _my_ shopping trip. I refuse to pay for this."

"C'mon. It's in like, XXL dwarves. It might be a little small…"

"It has germs…"

_"Are you serious, Mud Boy? Germs? Need I remind you, you crawled through plasma? That you and I were pulled through quite a few tunnels by a dwarf? You __**can't**__ be serious!"_

The look of fury on her face was enough to make him chuckle and try on the ridiculous hat that matched hers._ She _needs_ to sort out her priorities. _

**The number of visitors to this story compared to the (lovely) number of reviews**

**IS TOO DAMN HIGH! (props if you get it) **

**I know it's not much. I'm just hoping it's good enough, and remember, writer's block! I mentioned Panera earlier in the chapter. OhmyGod, that place is the bee's knee's. If anyone wants to bring me some I'll sell you my internal organs.**

**If you can guess what the last sentence is from/who said it/both (although rather vague, there's a certain way someone says it that sticks in my brain) you'll get a shout out for your stories and an "I love you" because I LOVE YOU ANYWAY FOR REVIEWING!**

**Thank you for reading! If you could spare little ol' me a review, it'd be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all.

So very sorry. Shit happens. Stories become tucked away in that little drawer in your brain of stuff you wish you paid more attention to. I really do wish I continued this, I was and am grateful for your reviews. Reviews means the world to an author.

If you care at all, my life continues to be an anchor set on dragging me down so I sadly have to abandon (that word makes it sound so bad) this story. However,_ Beacon _is up for adoption. I have no idea how story adopting works, so if you'd like to tell me how that'd be great. Unless it's just copying & pasting, that's cool. Please PM me if you're interested. I don't care about half-credit or "original idea goes to me!" so don't worry_, but I require you ask first and have my permission. _In the real world you must be polite if you don't want people to hate you, why not start here? Also not only is it polite, I'd like to see who is going to handle this story.

Thank you all for being lovely reviewers, followers and favoriters.

happywritingx


End file.
